Invasion
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: Clint invites Natasha to stay with him after her apartment is broken into. Takes place during the current Hawkeye series, after my "Weakness" fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.

Invasion

By Jennifer Collins

Clint was sitting in the kitchen of his apartment with Kate, eating ice cream, when he got the call. "Shit," he muttered. "Don't move. I'll be right there."

Kate looked at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry, Katie-cat. I gotta go. It's Natasha…"

"You're leaving me to go get your girlfriend?"

He stood up swiftly, wiping his hands with a napkin and tossing it on the table. "She's in trouble. And she's not my girlfriend. We're taking it slow."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you just sleep with her, like last week? And trouble? Should I tag along?"

He frowned. "Maybe you better not."

She nodded. "Call if you need me?"

"Right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was sitting in the wide-open doorway of her apartment when he arrived. He'd barely turned off the ignition before he was running across the street and up the three steps to her stoop. He crouched down beside her, peering in. "Holy.." his voice trailed off as he took in the scene.

It looked like a war zone, with furniture thrown all over the place. Her sofa had been slashed, her broken t.v. still lay on its side, and the legs to her dining room chairs had all been detached from their seats. He quickly looked away before he could further analyze, nudging her up to a standing position.

"Clint…" she murmured tearfully, throwing her arms around his waist.

"Sssh, sshh…" he soothed, pulling her into his chest. "You don't know who did this?"

She shook her head. After a moment, she looked up at him with wide green eyes. "I-I know it's just stuff…. But it's my stuff, you know?"

"I know," he said, smoothing her hair back with his hand. "We should get out of here though. Come on. You can stay at my place tonight." He tugged gently at her hand when she didn't respond. "Come on, Nat," he pleaded.

She nodded without saying anything, her eyes not really focused on anything in particular as he guided her across the street to his car.

She was silent the whole way back to his apartment in Bed-Stuy, her head leaning against the window. She did follow him out of the car when he pulled up into his driveway, however she stopped before entering.

"Come on in," He urged, motioning with his hand.

"Is Kate here?" She asked tonelessly.

"What? No," he said.

After a moment, she hurried in through the kitchen, wordlessly heading to the bedroom. He sighed audibly before he followed her, watching from the doorway as she lay face down on his bed with her hands folded in front of her.

"Let me know if you need anything," he offered softly, knowing it sounded lame but not really sure what else to say.

She rolled back onto her side. "Hold me," she said quietly, so quietly that he wasn't sure he fully heard her, but he recognized the look in her eyes.

He made his way over to her, lifting up the covers and just then, Lucky came bounding in the room. He leapt up onto the bed, sniffing at Natasha's arm.

"Lucky, no!" Clint shouted sharply. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "He's allowed to sleep on the bed sometimes."

Natasha shook her head. Clint tugged on Lucky's collar and the dog obliged, hopping down off the bed. He nudged the door shut with his foot after the dog ran out into the hallway. "Sorry," he said again, settling down into the bed next to her.

She wrapped an arm around his torso and he eagerly pulled her against his chest, wrapping both arms around her tightly. "You know you can stay here for as long as you need," he said, leaning his cheek against her hair.

She nodded. "Thank you."

It took him a moment to realize she was shivering. "Let's get you warmed up," he said, arranging the duvet around her and running his hands up and down her arms.

She buried her face in his shirt.

"You're not cold, are you?" He asked, concern etched into his face.

She shook her head. "No."

He frowned. "What can I do to help you relax?"

She traced his jaw with her finger. "I have a few ideas," she murmured, pressing her lips firmly into the hollow of his throat.

"Alright," he said, tilting her head back and covering her mouth with his own.

"That's what I like about you," she said in between heated kisses. "You don't ask too many questions." She ducked her head to suck at the sensitive spot on his neck.

"Mmmm," he murmured. "If it's a distraction you need..." He slipped his hands under her shirt, carefully rolling her over until he was on top of her.

She raised her hands to his hair, pulling his head down to hers as she raked her fingers across his scalp. He growled softly, plunging his tongue into her mouth, moving his hands away from her skin only long enough for her to roughly tug his shirt off over his head.

His lips found hers again, and his kisses had a dizzying effect as she moved her hands over his arms and across his chest. She raised her left leg to rest on his hip, pressing him more closely against her and causing him to moan softly. "Nat… ," he breathed. "Are we still taking it slow?"

"Uh-uh," she answered, squirming beneath him as he kissed along her neck. "I need…"

"What do you need?" He whispered against her skin, his teeth teasing at her collarbone.

"Need you to make me feel good," she murmured.

"I can do that," he promised, sliding his hand down her stomach and swiftly unbuttoning her jeans.

"I know you can," she breathed as his hand reached his destination. She moaned softly, biting gently at his bare shoulder. After a few moments, she undid his belt buckle and urged him out of his pants.

"God, Nat," he moaned once he was inside her. It didn't take too long before they were murmuring each other's names.

He leaned down to kiss her, panting slightly.

"Clint…" she whispered against his lips. "There's something you should know…"

He jolted his head back in alarm, eyebrows raised.

"I-I've never….never spent the night with a man in his bed before," she said shakily, her face slightly panicked.

"Oh," he said softly. "That's okay. I'll sleep on the couch." He started to rise, but she pulled him back down.

"Can't you just hold me a little while longer?" She whispered.

"Of course," he whispered back, reaching for her.

She rested her head against his shoulder, welcoming his embrace. "Until I fall asleep?"

He nodded. "If that's what you want."

"Please."

"Anything," he promised, kissing her softly on her forehead and gently stroking her hair until he felt her start to drift off.


End file.
